


I cannot live without you near me

by DakotaStark



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen, I'm horrible, Sad, Where Sansa is back in Winterfell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 20:57:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3824839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DakotaStark/pseuds/DakotaStark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sansa feels so lonely she seeks for some kind of comfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I cannot live without you near me

Empty, that was how Sansa could describe Winterfell, there was no warmth, no laughter of her siblings, it was just empty. 

Her old room had still looked the same as before she left, she found that odd, especially since everything that happened to her beloved home.

She even found a few of her old dresses... It was dark outside, and there were no Boltons around, she was all by herself.

She then realised that Robb’s chamber was next to hers, and she walked towards the wall that separated the chambers. 

She touched the stone with her palm, imagining Robb did the same on the other side, but Robb was dead...

Suddenly, she grabbed the candle that was standing next to her bed and walked to his chamber.

She swallowed when she stood in front of the closed door. When they were younger, they had their little knocking-sign, so that they would always know if it was one of them. 

With tears in her eyes, Sansa softly knocked in their own little rythym. She pressed her forehead on the cold wood, a tear leaked from her eye.

But she never exprected to hear a response... 

With widened eyes, she managed to whisper his name. “R...Robb?”

She pushed agaist the door, and to her surprise, it was open... 

It was so hard not to burst out in crying that moment, his bed was still the same and in a corner of the chamber laid a practice sword he had used so many times in the courtyard.

She then noticed his drawer, and his shirts were still there... She immediately picked one up, held it and just stood here.

But she could swear she felt something cold beside her, somehow, it made her feel safe in a way, though she didn’t know why. 

She brought the shirt up to her nose and inhaled the scent. It smelled like Robb... 

It then all became too much and she started weeping softly. And again, she felt that same cold, more on her cheek now, where her tears were rolling down her face. 

She slowly walked towards his bed and rested her body on it. Sansa closed her eyes, pretending Robb was with her. 

“They took you away from me.” She said between her sobs. “My brother, my Robb...”

She buried her head in his pillow, still holding his shirt in her trembling hands. “I’m afraid, Robb.” She confessed, even though Robb probably wouldn’t even be there. “I’m afraid of Roose Bolton and Ramsay, perhaps they’ll kill me too...” 

It was that moment that she could almost hear Robb. “You’ll be alright, Sansa, I know you will.” He always said that to calm her, to make her feel better. 

The cold wrapped itself around her, and she wasn’t even scared, she was happy...in a way. 

The cold made her feel less alone, it made her feel safe. And with the thought of her brother watching over her, Sansa fell asleep in her brother’s bed, and perhaps in her brother’s arms...


End file.
